User talk:Spicy beet
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stay Away from Street Food page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 06:34, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Categories Hey there, just wanted to let you know that users aren't allowed to create new categories, as you did with "Food". The only categories that are allowed to be added to pastas are on this list. As such, I reverted your recent category edits. Please feel free to ask if you have any questions about how the site works. Thanks. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''"''We could have been so good together,'']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''we could have lived this dance forever..."]] 06:43, February 28, 2017 (UTC) :^ I'd suggest you not add the nonexistent "Food" category to any more pastas, as that is not an accepted category on this wiki. Here's a link to the category rules. :And just a friendly warning: repeated additions of nonexistent categories (such as "Food") to stories may result in you receiving a temporary block from editing. :[[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''"''We could have been so good together,'']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''we could have lived this dance forever..."]] 07:03, February 28, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:03, February 28, 2017 (UTC) ClericofMadness (talk) 05:06, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Images Hey there. I wanted to let you know that I reverted your recent edit on The Coraline Easter Egg. On this wiki you aren't allowed to add images to stories without the original author's consent. This is why I undid your edit. If you have any questions about editing, please ask. Thanks. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''"''We could have been so good together,'']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''we could have lived this dance forever..."]] 06:33, April 17, 2017 (UTC) :I also reverted your edit to Skinwalker. You added the category "Beings" to it, however the category "Cryptids" was already present. These two categories are mutually exclusive, meaning they cannot go together on the same story. I'd recommend reading the category rules as well as slowing down on all these categories you're adding to stories, as it seems you need to read up on categories some more. :[[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''"''We could have been so good together,'']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''we could have lived this dance forever..."]] 07:20, April 17, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:20, April 17, 2017 (UTC) A Heads Up This wiki accepts both English and British variations for spelling (theorize/theorise, color/colour, defense/defence, etc.). Please refrain from changing the method of spelling one way or the other as it tends to creating an editing back-an-forth and change the author's style of writing. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:49, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Notice I've been undoing a majority of your edits lately as they've been adding categories that aren't applicable to the stories. The next time you do this, it will be treated as pointsgaming so please carefully read a story before deciding if the category fits. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:44, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Banned You are now banned for three days for tagging categories in stories that do not fit. The next infraction will be much lengthier so please read the site rules. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:22, April 22, 2017 (UTC) A Timely Warning I have noticed that, in past, you've been warned multiple times for all sorts of infringements. Now, it is time to warn you again. You have made multiple consecutive edits on a single article in a very short period of time, with very little constructive changes. Pointsgaming is frowned upon on this wiki, and the next time you are caught doing this, you will be dealt with, according to rules. My regards. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 02:01, March 25, 2018 (UTC)